Since We Were Kids
by November Glass
Summary: AU in which Sam, Dean and Cas are high schoolers. Mary is dead and John lives with his two sons, Sam and Dean. Dean has had a crush on Castiel since fifth grade, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice him. They have completely different friends, different interests, amd different lives, until the day Dean gets a shock and their fates collide. Destiel. See inside for warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Since We Were Kids - Chapter 1: Dean Winchester Hates Surprises

**Author:** November Glass

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Description:** AU in which Sam, Dean and Cas are high schoolers. Mary is dead and John lives with his two sons, Sam and Dean. Dean has had a crush on Castiel since fifth grade, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice him. They have completely different friends, different interests, amd different lives, until the day Dean gets a shock and their fates collide, and any plan either had for their future is thrown out the window.

**Rating:** (first chapter) K

**Warnings:** FIRST CHAPTER HAS NO SEX.

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 4 (because Cas)

**Ships:** Castiel/Dean (Destiel)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not associated with Supernatural or the CW

**Author's Notes:** There's no sex in the first chapter because I was thinking of making it a longer story. If you like the first chapter, let me know, and tell me if you think I should make it a longer work (and how long it should be). All of my fanfics so far are short one shot sort of things, so I'm a little new to long term things, but I'll give it a try if you like.

…

Dean searched the bleachers again. He'd already looked at least five times, but a part of him hoped Cas would come late (even though Cas never went to football games). Coach called him over to go over their play with the team. Dean joined the team and listened to coach give them directions.

"Winchester! Be careful, number 11 is a big one, you gotta be fast." Dean nodded. He was quarterback, and pretty damn good, too, so he was, as coach called him, "a valuable player."

Dean knew he was good. He always won, ever since he'd started football two years ago he'd been fast, effective, and now, as a senior, he had taken the varsity team to regionals. If they won this game they'd be competing for the state championship.

The game was a close call, but they beat the opposing team, just as Dean predicted.

…

Dean turned off the shower, feeling refreshed. He always took a short shower in the locker room after a game. He may be an athlete, but he didn't need to smell like sweat all the time. He dried himself and got dressed quickly-he didn't want to keep everyone waiting. By now the field was full of students and families, all celebrating the Friday night victory. Dean didn't feel like celebrating, though. He'd really hoped Cas would be there, it was an important game after all. But no such luck. At least he had his dad, his brother, and his girlfriend there to support him.

His girlfriend, Lisa, was nice, smart, and pretty. Dean knew she was a catch, but… well then there was Cas. He'd had a crush on Cas since fifth grade, and after he'd come to recognise his sexuality for what it was he'd started dating Lisa in the hopes of fixing his attraction to men. It didn't work.

Lisa also provided Dean with a facade of normalcy, though, so there was that. If people know that Lebanon High's star Quarterback was gay… well he'd be cut from the team and his life would become hell (though having a huge crush on a straight guy was hell in its own way). Dean felt guilty for using Lisa like that, but he justified it by telling himself that he treated her better than most guys would have. He did all the right things: He brought her flowers twice a month and took care of her when she was sick. He sent her good morning and good night texts, the whole thing. He still felt bad, though. They'd been together for… what was it? Eight months? Yes, that sounded right. His eighteenth birthday was coming up, just at the end of the season in a couple weeks.

Dean finally reached the three. He gave Lisa a hug and a kiss, hugged Sam, and then his father, John.

"Dean, you were so good today! I'm so proud of you," Lisa gushed.

"Great job out there, Dean," John said, slapping Dean on the back. "You win these next two games and that's it, you're set for college."

Sam smiled at him, his long brown hair in his eyes. "Great job."

"Thanks you guys," Dean said as Lisa laced her fingers with his. "I'm tired. You ready to go home?"

They all agreed that it was time to go, and the three men dropped Lisa off at her house before heading home. When they got there, they all went out to the backyard and fired three shots into the air with John's revolver. It was a family tradition of theirs which had started in Dean's Sophomore year after his first win. After every win they went home and fired the gun three times in the air. Dean always collected a shell and scratched the date into the casing as a momento. It was one of the things he loved most that his family did-That and the monthly hunting trips.

It had been a good day and Dean went to sleep content. Later he'd be immensely grateful for that night of sleep, for the next day would throw his life into chaos.

…

Dean rushed down the stairs, freshly showered and eager for breakfast. The breakfast after every game was his favorite and a classic: eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

He sauntered into the kitchen, content and hungry.

His jaw dropped.

There, sitting at the table across from his father and next to Sam was a figment of his imagination, for he couldn't actually be _there._

Castiel Novak was sitting in Dean's kitchen.

_Holy fucking shit _was all Dean could think. No, no, that had to be someone else. After all all Dean could see was the back of his head- _fuck._ Cas turned in his chair to face Dean, smiling at him. That's when Dean noticed Amara, Cas' mom and local news anchor sitting next to John. Everyone looked at Dean, all smiling. Why were they smiling like that?

John was the first to speak. "Good morning Dean. Why don't you join us?" Dean took a seat next to Sam, confusion written all over his face.

"Dad?"

John beamed at his son, taking Amara's hand in his own. "We have some great news: Amara and I are getting married."

And that's how Dean Winchester's life exploded.

...

**Author's Notes:** There's no sex in the first chapter because I was thinking of making it a longer story. If you like the first chapter, let me know, and tell me if you think I should make it a longer work (and how long it should be). All of my fanfics so far are short one shot sort of things, so I'm a little new to long term things, but I'll give it a try if you like.


	2. Chapter 2: Full House

**Title:** Since We Were Kids - Chapter 2: Full House

**Author:** November Glass

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Description: **Cas and his mom move in, and while prepping for the wedding Dean gets another, far more pleasant surprise.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong language

**Spoilers:** None

**Ships:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** I have no association with Supernatural or the CW.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Life got crazy. I want to get the third chapter out soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait so long. Constructive criticism is welcome!

…

The next two days were going to be busy. Instead of waiting a few months to have a spring wedding, John and Amara had decided to have it just before Dean's birthday in less than a month. That meant that they had to start getting ready for the wedding right away. Not only that, but John and Amara didn't want to wait until after the wedding to move in, so Cas and his mother were moving in on the day just after Dean found out about all this.

How one day could throw his life into such chaos was something Dean couldn't quite grasp (even though it turned out John had proposed a week ago, so it was more like one week). Even as he unloaded the moving truck he couldn't believe what was happening. This was to be his life. Castiel Novak, the boy he'd been crushing on since forever was going the be his step brother. _His fucking step brother._ Everything just seemed so surreal.

Dean carried the box labeled "Cas" upstairs to the bedroom at the end of the hall, next to Sam's. It used to be a guest bedroom (though Dean had never seen the point in having one since they never had visitors), and now it was going to be Cas' room. _Cas_ was going to live in his house. Fuck.

Dean set the box down inside, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He turned and almost bumped into Cas, who carried another box. "Sorry," Cas said, laughing a little.

"Uh, no, my fault," Dean mumbled. He slipped past Cas hurriedly, half stumbling into his own bedroom, which was on the other side of Sam's. He fell against the door, closing it behind him. Dean slid to the floor, breathing hard. _How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this?_

There was a knock at his door. "Dean? Are you okay? It's Sam. Can I come in?" Dean stood and moved away from the door, opening it. Sam stepped in, closing the door behind him, then gave his brother a hug, knowing that Dean would talk when he was ready. They sunk to the floor still hugging, Dean too emotionally exhausted to stand. Sammy was the only person who knew Dean's secret, and he knew that the situation with Cas would not be easy for Dean.

Dean pulled away from the hug as he realised that he'd been crying and wiped his tears away. "Sammy I don't know what to do. This is all just so… weird. What am I supposed to do now?"

Sam exhaled as one far older than his thirteen years would. "Honestly? I'm not sure. But Dean, you're… brave. And you've kept your secret this long. Maybe you could keep it longer?"

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to live… with _him_ in my fucking house. Do I just… stop feeling how I feel somehow? I've tried that already, you know."

"I know."

Dean sighed, staring at the ceiling fan. "I just… need a plan or something. Something to distract me maybe?"

Sam grinned at him. "Well tomorrow dad's going to make us try on tuxedos for the wedding, so that might be distracting."

Dean groaned. He only wore suits when it was _absolutely necessary._ He didn't like the way they felt. It was just so hard to move in them.

"Anyway, we should probably finish moving your crush into our house," Sam teased.

Dean smiled back at him, his stomach turning.

…

The building was tall and sleek looking, with big bronze letters on the black exterior declaring "Men's Wearhouse". Dean, Sam, and Cas followed John into the building, which was brightly lit and lined with men's clothes and shoes. Dean wasn't excited for this. He preferred a t-shirt or maybe some flannel over a suit any day.

"Okay boys. The wedding colors are light grey, black, and scarlet. Let's find some grey suits and red ties. That'll look classy." John seemed rather pleased with himself, having come up with that assembly.

They wandered around the store until they found what they were looking for, and each boy picked a suit and went to the changing rooms to test the fit. Dean took the longest choosing a suit, trying to find one that wouldn't be too tight or too loose. He walked to the changing rooms, chose the one at the end of the hall, and opened the door. Cas was inside. His back was to Dean, and he was wearing nothing but boxers. Dean felt the heat rush to his face, blushing furiously as Cas turned toward him.

"Oh uhm sorry, sorry," Dean said, averting his eyes. Fuck, but Cas was gorgeous.

Cas… Cas _smiled_ at him. _Well of course he did, idiot, _Dean thought to himself. _Its normal for straight guys to change in front of each other._ "That's okay," Cas said. "No harm done… but I would like to change if you don't mind…"

That was when Dean realised that he was still standing the doorway, door wide open. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Sorry." He closed the door, exhaling loudly. _Fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3: Castiel Novak's Secret

**Title:** Since We Were Kids - Chapter 3: Castiel Novak's Secret

**Author:** November Glass

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Description: **Dean has his second to last game of the season, at which his girlfriend meets his crush. The experience turns out to be a stressful one, believe it or not. That night Cas sneaks out of the house and Dean discovers that his new housemate also has a secret.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong language

**Spoilers:** None (unless you count Cas)

**Ships:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** I have no association with the CW or Supernatural. This story mentions the "Richmond Ravens" I really hope that that's not an actual school with that mascot. If there is such a school, I promise it was not my intention to include it in this story. This school is purely fictional. (Same with the Lebanon Lions)

**Author's Notes:** I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing something longer, so I may try another long one once I'm done with this one. If you have any prompts for me, let me know! I'd love to write for you! I'm also looking for an editor to look over my work before I publish and help me make my story better, so if you're interested, message me!

...

Dean put his helmet on, the plastic mouth guard tasting like soap. _Maybe I shouldn't have washed this_, Dean thought, grimacing. Tonight's game was against the Richmond Ravens, one of the best teams in the surrounding counties. Dean _thought _he would win, but at the same time… This team was really good. Always had been. Last year their graduating quarterback had been recruited by a big college football team, along with one of their forwards.

It was halfway through the game and Lebanon High was losing. Dean had already been tackled twice and his team was down five points. It was hopeless. There was no way they could win. Dean took his helmet off, tired, frustrated, and thirsty. As he took a long drink of water, he searched the bleachers out of habit. And there he was. Cas was actually _there_. Then Dean saw who he was sitting next to. _Lisa. _Lisa knew about the wedding, of course, and Dean guessed that she'd decided to get to know her boyfriend's future step-brother.

_God, what a mess_.

But still… Cas was there. Cas was actually _there._ Dean couldn't lose this game now.

…

It was a close call, but they won, Dean scoring the winning point only barely before time ran out. His teammates carried him on their shoulders to a more than happy crowd, dumping him in front of his grinning girlfriend, who had moved to the front of the crowd. The crowd, being a bunch of high school students, chanted for them to kiss, and they obliged with a chaste peck. Apparently that was enough for them, and after a few last huzzahs they dispersed and went to talk to their friends and families.

The rest of Dean's family approached, Sam at the lead, followed by John and Amara, who were holding hands and acting like a real couple. Seeing them together was odd to Dean considering that before last Friday he'd had no idea that the two were dating, though John had been more absent than usual in past months. Cas followed them, looking bored. Dean was a bit disappointed, and though he'd internally been hoping Cas would be as enthusiastic as Lisa or Sam, he knew that the only sports Cas held any enthusiasm for were swimming and track. The football field wasn't exactly his scene, to say the least. There were the usual congratulations and "We're so proud of you!"s, but Dean really only cared about what Cas had to say. All he got from the brunette was, "Great job," though, and Dean ended the day feeling a bit sullen despite the fantastic win.

...

Dean awoke that night by the sound of the floorboards outside his door creaking. He reached for the gun under his bed (John was big on guns), but then heard the sound move down the stairs. Who was that? Dean crept out of bed, creeping to the door. He cracked it open and saw _Cas_ sneaking out of the house. He'd barely been living in the house for a week and he was already sneaking out?

Dean couldn't help but be curious. His crush was sneaking out of his house, and Dean couldn't just sit there and wonder why. He half crawled to his closet to avoid making noise and put on shoes and a robe. Satisfied that that would do, he followed Cas downstairs, peeking around every corner to make sure the coast was clear. He paused as the last corner as he heard the front door closing softly. Glancing at the empty doorway, he saw Cas' silhouette jogging down the walkway through the long window next to the door.

He walked to the window, watching until Cas was out of sight then following him. Cas rushed down the street and around a corner where some guy was waiting next to a pickup truck. He was leaning against the car, phone in hand. Dean stopped behind a tree nearby, hiding as well as he could. The boy looked up from his phone, and put it away, smiling as he saw Cas. That wasn't a normal smile though… that was _that_ kind of smile. _No, that can't be_\- Dean froze as Cas walked up to the boy and _kissed him._

_What the fuck_.

…

**Author's Notes:** Soooooo… I know absolutely nothing about football, so if there are some terms in there that are incorrect, I'm so sorry. Also so sorry that this chapter was so short! Things have been pretty crazy lately, so I kinda wrote in a rush. One more thing! For my readers who can't read incest stories: does it bother you at all that Cas is Dean's step brother, or is it more blood relatives that don't work for you? Just curious!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Speight's English Class

**Title:** Since We Were Kids - Chapter 4: Mr. Speight's English Class

**Author:** November Glass

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Description:** Ever since Dean discovered Cas with his boyfriend, things have been… awkward. Of course Cas doesn't know that Dean knows, but he can tell that something is off. When Mr. Speight's class comes around, things only get worse.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language

**Spoilers:** None really… unless you count Cas

**Ships:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** I have no association with the CW or Supernatural

**Author's Notes:** I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm so so so sorry about the late post! I got hardcore writer's block and then it was one thing after another. I'm looking for an editor to help me out with… well, editing, so if anyone's interested, message me :)

...

Dean woke to the sound of his alarm going off. It was 6:45 in the morning. Dean groaned, rolling out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom across the hall, groggily turning on the hot water in the shower. He took his clothes off, testing the running water. Dean grunted in satisfaction, stepping under the stream. After his shower, Dean toweled off and opened the door.

Cas stood before him, looking as if he was about to knock. Cas' eyes wandered from Dean's face, over his toned arms and muscled abs, all the way to the towel loosely hanging around his hips. To Dean's amusement, Cas swallowed hard before tearing his eyes away from Dean's crotch to meet his eyes. "Uh…" Cas stammered, "I uh… just wanted to… wanted to shower." Dean's moment of amusement passed as reality hit. '_What the fuck is happening? He wouldn't go for you, Dean, you're going to be his fucking brother soon.'_

"Oh, yeah, sure," Dean said, stepping past Cas and heading to his room. '_Well that was weird as fuck,'_ Dean thought to himself as his door closed. Cas was gay. Or at least he liked boys. And he'd _noticed_ Dean, he'd looked him up and down in a way he'd only done in Dean's dreams. Usually when someone looked at him like that, he got laid. Course, it'd been a while since he fucked a guy (he may not like girls but he refused to mess around on Lisa), but he _knew_ that look. It was just too weird. He was thrilled Cas wasn't so unattainable as he'd thought, but it was hard to see him as anything other than straight_._

Dean shook his head, getting ready for school.

…

The three boys took Castiel's jeep to school, and the two seniors dropped off Sam at the junior high campus before continuing on to the high school parking lot. "Thanks," Dean murmured awkwardly. "No problem," Cas replied cheerfully. Dean didn't look at him as he rushed off to class.

…

Third Period. Mr. Speight's english class. One of the three classes Dean and Cas have together. Dean paused outside the door, mentally preparing himself, then stepped inside. Mr. Speight had the class split down the middle, with a large walkway down the center and the two sides facing each other. Cas sat on the side opposite Dean, and that made English Dean's designated 'stare-at-Cas-period'

He wasn't sure now, though. What if Cas' gaydar was better than Dean's? What if he caught him staring and figuring out that he was gay? Did Dean want that? Who was that boy from the other night? Did he go here? Dean's mind was going at one hundred miles per hour as he found his seat.

The bell rung and Mr. Speight, a short man with a sharp nose and thinning hair, wasted no time. "Hello class," he began, "Today is the day you'll begin working on your final project. For the project, which is due at the end of this term, you will write a thirty minute screenplay with an assigned partner. I'll announce the partnerships today, you'll sit with your partner, and you'll draw a film genre out of a hat."

Students began muttering to each other in varying degrees of excitement or anxiety. Mr. Speight raised a hand in an attempt to quiet the class. "You should spend the class time today brainstorming with your partner, coming up with story ideas and elements. The script should be correctly formatted. If it is not, you will be docked points. Now for partnerships: Analiese Jensen and Hayden Carr, May Thompson and Alyssa Barker, Julie Wall and James Farther, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak…"

'_Shit_,' was all Dean could think. Speight kept rattling off names, but his words seemed distant as Dean's eyes met Cas'. Cas smiled at him and Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. _'God, what am I? A fourteen year old girl?'_ The list of names ended and Mr. Speight told the class to sit with their partners. Cas stood and crossed the room to sit with Dean.

"Ready, partner?" Cas grinned at him. '_Jesus Christ he's gorgeous.' _Dean realised he was staring and cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm, yeah," he said weakly. A hat was proffered to them and Cas reached in, pulling out a folded slip of paper. He read it aloud: "Romance."

'_Well that's fucking great.'_


End file.
